<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa: The Lie-Eating Dragon and the Ultimate Academy by ProfessionalTsundere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303881">Danganronpa: The Lie-Eating Dragon and the Ultimate Academy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalTsundere/pseuds/ProfessionalTsundere'>ProfessionalTsundere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - LiEat Fusion, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalTsundere/pseuds/ProfessionalTsundere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ouma.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Akamatsu-chan?”</p>
<p>“Please tell me you didn’t kidnap a child.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danganronpa: The Lie-Eating Dragon and the Ultimate Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this done since... round late 2017 ish? I just didn't know if I wanted to add some more to it or leave it as a one-shot. Decided to just throw it out here even if I'm kinda meh about it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’re we gonna do today Kokichi-nii?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The same thing we always do Shuichi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Play with DICE?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try to take over the world!” The room darkened for a moment, like a cloud covering the sun, before brightening up with a new edition resting on the countertop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T͟ak̛e͜҉̶ ̷̴oveŗ͝ ̶̡t͞h͘͟e̕͟ ̴w̸͠o̷̷r͡l̕͠d͡!҉͡ T͟ak̛e͜҉̶ ̷̴oveŗ͝ ̶̡t͞h͘͟e̕͟ ̴w̸͠o̷̷r͡l̕͠d͡!҉͡” The black blob bounced in place, repeating the same phrase in a distorted replica of Kokichi’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nishishishi~ Eat up Shuichi, we have a busy day ahead of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itadakimasu!”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the first day back after summer break and the students of Hope’s Peak were positively buzzing with excitement, but none more so than Kokichi Ouma and his companion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow! This place is really big Kokichi-nii!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it is, after all only the best is worthy of the Ultimate Supreme Leader.” Kokichi started to walk forward, only for Shuichi to pull on his jacket. “Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t lying, but didn’t you say your talent was a-” Shuichi was cut off mid-sentence by the ringing of a bell, quickly followed by a voice shouting out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone go to their classes now! Tardiness is not welcome in a school environment!” Kokichi grabbed a hold of his companion’s arm and started sprinting towards the building. The boys only stopping when they reached a door labeled 78-B.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was shouting, Kokichi-nii?” Shuichi asked, adjusting his scarf. The child patiently waiting as his guardian caught his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> boring, and would probably kick you out.” Kokichi signaled Shuichi to hide behind him as he opened the classroom’s door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The classroom in question was full of noisy, happy people who were reuniting with friends after a long month of distance. Everyone was so occupied with their friends that they completely ignored the two who had just entered. Kokichi simply held a finger up to his lips as they moved alongside the walls to his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ultimate leader nicked the chair from the unoccupied desk next to him and let Shuichi sit down before following suit. It took another five minutes and another ringing of the bell before anyone noticed the relaxing leader and reading five year old in the back corner. A small stare off took place between Kokichi and the rest of his class before Kaede broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Akamatsu-chan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me you didn’t kidnap a child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay~” His flippant response sparked utter chaos from half the class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be kidding me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it, where's a teacher when you need ‘em!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You no take child from parents!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you even know the first thing about child care you fu- walking abortion!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve gone too far this time, degenerate male!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately the yelling students failed to notice how uncomfortable Shuichi was becoming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kokichi-nii, it’s too loud,” the young boy whimpered, book falling to the floor. Kokichi finally showed any emotion besides humourous observance. That emotion was panic. Luckily he wasn’t the only one who knew what the face of a child about to cry looked like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone shut up.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” Rantaro said, handing Shuichi some damp paper towels. After Maki’s cold voice and frightening aura stunned her classmates into silence, Rantaro took the opportunity to grab Shuichi and run away from the intimidating Ultimate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning his back to the young boy, he fired off a quick text to Kaede asking her to cover for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you take me away?” Shuichi asked, fiddling with his checkered scarf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Shuichi stared into Rantaro’s eyes with an intense focus unfitting of a child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you take me away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… You seemed pretty uncomfortable in the classroom so I thought it’d be better to get you out of there?” Rantaro rubbed the back of his head, unnerved by Shuichi’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Shuichi calmly shut his eyes and hopped down from the bathroom counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey wait, where do you think you’re going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back to Kokichi-nii, where else would I go?” Shuichi tilted his head slightly to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s probably not a good idea. Classes would have started and you’d be disrupting them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be with Kokichi-nii.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we stay in my Ultimate Lab until it’s time for free study?” Seeing the reluctance on Shuichi’s face Rantaro put his hands together in a pleading gesture. “Please work with me here.” The child stared at Rantaro for a few minutes, eye’s searching for something, before nodding and grabbing the Ultimate Adventurer’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two walked in silence through the halls until they reached the personal labs for the 78th class. Shuichi paused momentarily in front of a door marked by a die before Rantaro’s urging made him follow the teen to a door with a compass instead.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately for Rantaro, the free study period came far too soon, and as soon as the bell rang Shuichi was out the door. Rantaro was forced to follow the sounds of pattering feet as he rushed to get to the boy before the rest of class 78-B made it to the lab compound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get back here,” Rantaro hissed, “if a staff member finds you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If a staff member finds who?” Rantaro froze, swiftly turning around to face the voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s just you Kokichi- waIT,” panic filled the Adventurer again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Amami-chan~ Do you happen to know where my subordinate is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you seriously recruiting children? I didn’t think you were that much of a low life.” Maki appeared around the corner, eyes focused on Kokichi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you have someone else to stalk, Harumaki?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because I don’t feel comfortable- Hey, watch it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kokichi-nii!” Shuichi slammed into the Ultimate Leader’s legs and pulled on his shirt. “I’m hungry now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then my little minion, let’s get something to eat,” with that Kokichi grabbed Shuichi’s hand and walked off with the small child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Maki recovered from the abruptness of the departure first, running after the duo, but she was too late as she turned the corner and heard the clicking of the lock on the Ultimate Leader’s Ultimate Lab.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How do you write characters interacting with children ¯\_(ツ)_/¯<br/>…………<br/>How do you write children</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>